


In Her Name

by pennedgalaxy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald looked at Jim with heated eyes, his gaze was full of desire and want no words could describe, only action could show Jim just how much Oswald wanted him, how much he needed him, even.  There was something so resplendently primal about having Jim bound for his pleasure, he could do anything to him and he wouldn’t be able to escape, he would simply have to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Name

Standing up right and naked was James; his arms were spread wide and they were tied to two wooden posts. He was sweat slicked and blood from a minor cut dripped down his thighs; he looked stunning, captured in the moment by a predator’s hungry gaze. His figure was illuminated by candle light, the sweat glimmered on his body and his muscles tensed against the ropes. He looked like salvation and sin all at once, it was tantalizing and a tease to watch the way Jim strained against his bonds.

Oswald looked at Jim with heated eyes, his gaze was full of desire and want no words could describe, only action could show Jim just how much Oswald wanted him, how much he needed him, even.  There was something so resplendently primal about having Jim bound for his pleasure, he could do anything to him and he wouldn’t be able to escape, he would simply have to take it.

Would he enjoy being taken like this? Drenched with salty perspiration and wobbling on shaky legs as Oswald filled him? What would such a thing look like? Would Jim beg as Oswald entered him, would he curse his name?

Would he cry?

Jim’s eyes fluttered.

“Oh good evening, James. I’m glad to see you’re awake, I was worried my underlings had harmed you whilst they brought you here.”

Jim blinked and startled at the sound of his voice. “Cobblepot.” He hissed and observed his surroundings and his current predicament. “What the hell’s going on?”

Oswald cocked his head curiously and an ominous smile lit up his face. “I’d hazard to say that there’s an obvious answer to that question.”

“Does it involve an answer as to why I’m naked and positioned like Jesus Christ?” Jim snapped as he pulled at the chains that held him in place.

Oswald chuckled. “It’s nice to see the imagery wasn’t lost on you.”

Jim frowned. “Oswald.” He hissed. “What is this?”

Oswald stalked forward, his umbrella scraping across the floor. He gave Jim a lingering once over, his eyes flickered over the man’s strong legs, to the delicate curve of his spine and finally to his cock that dangled flaccidly against him.

He licked his lips and looked Jim intensely in the eyes. The other man looked angry and afraid, he controlled his fear well but absent terror shone in those blue eyes of his.

“Exactly what you think it is, I imagine.”

Jim shook his head and laughed nervously. “You’re a snitch and a criminal, but there’s low and then there’s  _low._ You wouldn’t.”

Oswald chuckled and limped closer, he was now face to face with Jim and he grabbed the detective roughly by the chin. “Now, James.” He began. “Little known fact, but I’ve murdered several people since you spared my life,  _low_ doesn’t cover just how far I’m willing to go.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he took in this new information with a certain degree of guilt, if he had just killed Oswald like everyone had wanted him to he wouldn’t have been forced into this situation, and he was in many ways just as responsible for the deaths of the people Oswald had killed as Oswald was.

Jim was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Oswald reaching out to touch his hips. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “I thought that would be obvious.” With those exasperated words spoken, he slid his hands down the slope of Jim’s hips and inevitably his hands came to cup the detective’s firmly clenched cheeks. “Firm, tight and most assuredly controlled.” He observed. “Hmm, I assume you’re used to asserting your dominance when it comes to anal penetration?”

“Fuck you!” Jim hissed, trying to escape the hands that fondled him.

Oswald laughed. “Not quite.” He remarked as he moved a hand away from Jim’s ass, and used a pale finger and thumb to pinch at Jim’s left nipple. “Why would I fuck myself when you’re right here for my entertainment?” 

Jim hissed when he felt Oswald move in close, his head positioned over Jim’s chest and Jim shook a little when Oswald gently blew cold air onto his pert nubs, the air was icy and only served to harden his already chilled nipples. Anger began to flood him and Jim tried to shake his captor off with a kick, the movement was futile however because of the chains that held his feet firmly to the ground.

Oswald growled and pulled the detective closer to him, halting Jim’s unsuccessful attempts at escaping his inquisitive hands. “Be still.” He ordered. “Fight me and you won’t be the only one to suffer.”

Jim stilled and looked to Oswald with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”

Oswald raised an elegant eyebrow. “I have several men currently watching Miss Kean, wouldn’t it be unfortunate if something were to happen to her?”

Jim stared at Oswald, wide eyed as he took in the other man’s words.

Jim wanted to shout for help, he wanted to kick Oswald in the balls, he wanted to escape and he most assuredly wanted to fight Oswald’s touches, but thinking about Barbara made him pause, he couldn’t give Oswald a reason to hurt her, even if it meant being raped on the floor of a warehouse.

The hand that had been stroking his ass reverently began to probe at his underutilized entrance.

“Don’t.”

Oswald titled his head to look up at Jim. “Token protests will get you nowhere.” Oswald remarked before nibbling a tad too harshly. “Although, I doubt  _real_ protests would get you any further.”

Jim watched with a detached, clinical focus as Oswald moved away from him and began to remove his own clothes. After a minute or two of fiddling with his suit, his clothing fluttered to the ground, it was almost startling to see Oswald’s three piece contrasting against the cold concrete of the floor beneath their feet.

“This will be unpleasant.” Oswald told him as he lowered himself down atop the man.

Jim glared at him darkly. “Oh really? Like everything else has been all sunshine and roses.”

Oswald sighed as if inconvenience by Jim’s behaviour, he said nothing as he began to probe at Jim’s entrance with slightly cold fingers. Jim shivered unpleasantly at both the sensation of being touched and the knowledge of what was happening, he gritted his teeth knowing he was doing this to protect Barbara.

Jim gasped when a thin, but somewhat slick, finger worked its way inside of him. When had Oswald lubed up his fingers? He must have blanked out for that.

He tried to breathe calmly as Oswald worked another finger inside of him, he however hissed when he felt the other man scissor him. His cock twitched against his will when Oswald gave a cursory thrust.

"Fuck..." He hissed as he tried to move away from Oswald.

Oswald growled and pulled his digits out roughly, with a grip hard enough to bruise he grabbed Jim by the hips and pulled him in closer.

"No more preparation."

Jim gritted his teeth once again when he felt Oswald spreading his cheeks, he choked a painful gasp when the other man pushed himself inside. Jim groaned at the feeling, it hurt but somehow the pain only made his member grow stiff with arousal.

Oswald was now sheathed fully inside, his body was drapped over Jim's, his mouth rested against Jim’s ear, he panted lightly as he traced it with tongue.

Jim bit his lip, trying not to react but failed when Oswald began to thrust in earnest.

He felt pain tear through him but moaned when Oswald managed to brush against his prostate. "Fuck!"

Oswald smirked in Jim’s peripheral and gave a particularly hard thrust that had him ram Jim’s prostate roughly. Jim keened against his will, his member twitched against his stomach and pre-come dribbled down from his slit.

Oswald moved closer and placed his hands down atop Jim’s shoulders, pushing down he used the leverage to thrust deeper into Jim’s sore hole.

Jim growled when he felt Oswald push on that bundle of nerves inside of him. His body desperately wanted to arch with every roll of Oswald’s hips but Jim wanted to close his eyes and bear it, he hated that his body had turned on him, hated that it was enjoying this whilst he was not.

Jim however was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Oswald wrap a soft hand around his weeping member. He groaned when Oswald began fucking him in time with the touches of his hand.

This went on for a few minutes, Oswald ramming into an unwilling but pliant Jim, whilst the man himself tried not to come from the handjob Oswald had decided to give him, this was all proven futile when Oswald twisted his hand just right, with a deafening shout he came across his own stomach and Oswald’s. Oswald would have smirked but he was immediately distracted by the clenching of Jim’s ass around him. After a few more off kilter thrusts, Oswald came with an undignified grunt.

Jim barely had time to process what had happened before Oswald pulled out, the sensation was sore, painful even but it was a dull ache in comparison to everything else that had happened, though. Jim watched absentmindedly as Oswald cleaned and dressed himself, he was calm and almost casual in his movements, it was almost as if this had never happened, almost as if he had never pinned Jim to the floor of some warehouse and had raped him.

Assuming he got out of this, assuming Oswald would even release him given his obvious  _interest_ in him, assuming all of the above he was going capture Oswald. He would make it his life goal if he had to. The man had taken something from him, defiled him in a way Jim had never experienced before. He was going to make sure Cobblepot got the retribution that he deserved.

Jim blinked in confusion when he saw Oswald begin to leave. “You said you would let me go!”

Oswald nodded. “And I shall, I’ve already left the GCPD an anonymous tip-off containing your location. Detective Bullock will be arriving shortly and I don’t have time for awkward pleasantries.” He paused and gave Jim a dark, almost possessive, look.

“I did, however, enjoy our time together, Jim. Till next time, old friend.”

Ending on those words he closed the door, leaving Jim wrapped in shadows that did nothing but taunt him. After a moment of eerie silence Jim gave in and cried harder than he had in years.

What was he going to tell Barbara?

 

 


End file.
